moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweetcupcake343434
Sweetcupcake343434 is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 26 (Lifestyle Movie Star). About Sweetcupcake343434, known as Avery, is known for once being a member of A-Lister. She used to be both a Jewel and an A-Lister, even after the fallout between the two groups. However, after a short time, she felt that she needed to choose just one team, and she decided to choose A-Listers over Jewels. Not very long after, she joined Team Pump and left A-Lister, due to the mains that were her good frinds, leaving. However, she kept in touch with a few of the main leaders, as they were close friends. Avery officially left all teams so she could to to whoever, and do whatever, she wants.She still enjoys watching some of Pumpchkin's movies. She gained most of her fame being a Jewel and A-Lister. She leveled up by her short movies (also other movies), and by claiming awards. They often range from 15-40 veiws. Greets and fame booster also played a good role in her leveling. Avery has tried to make a few clubs before, her most recent one being "Anchors". She doubts she will have any interest in creating any teams again. Avery is usually very active on MSP and her goal is to reach level 30, then even higher. When she's online, she makes a great effort to talk to and support all her friends as often as she can. She enjoys browsing and commenting on forums, and even creating a few herself. She mainly creates looks and goes on fame booster, and has a few amount of movies that are mostly short movies. Avery's artbooks are usually for fun, but sometimes she'll make a few serious artbooks. They get an average of 20-50 loves. Many of her artbooks used to be for her teams she was in/on, but now Avery likes making many free flowing artbooks. (Though most are on private mode). She has lost interest in making artbooks frequently, and prefers focusing on other things. She previously had many series, but almost all have been deleted except a few. Usual Appearance and Style Sweetcupcake343434 has blue "Pretty Perfect" eyes, plum "Cherry Gloss" lips, and tan skin with black eyeshadow. Her hair color is usually one color, often blonde, or light orange-red, but sometimes is multicolored. She has an edgy tomboy style, usually topped with a bit of a girly-ish touch. She likes to include black or white in her outfits, and incorporate other lighter or, depending on her outfit, darker colors within. Trivia *Her name is Avery. *She is on the wiki under the name 3x Gallexii 3x. *She has one account on the Canadian server, (which she has forgotten) and two backups on the US server - "ItzElli" (which she's never on), and "Half a G6". *She received a friend request from 100% Random as a Jewel after supporting her many times and writing in her guestbook almost daily. *She has been great friends with Danni the Danosaur ever since the time she was level 10. They have never been profile best friends on this account but rather on Avery's backup, "ItzElli". *She really regrets her username, and doesn't konw what she was thinking when she named her user. *Her first club was named 'Sweetcakes' but she ended it. It had a little over 100 members. *She always takes 2 weeks away from MSP during the summer for camp. *Blue is her favorite color. *She's been a member of MSP since April 12th 2014. *She was blocked by ItzJerz when she stood up for Amy E> (Back Up), when Jerz created a quite offending movie directed towards Amy. (Which is now deleted). Gallery Sweetcupcake343434-Look10.jpg Sweetcupcake343434-Look09.jpg Sweetcupcake343434-Look08.jpg Sweetcupcake343434-Look07.png Sweetcupcake343434-Look05.jpg Sweetcupcake343434-Look06.jpg Sweetcupcake343434-Look04.jpg Sweetcupcake343434-Look03.png Sweetcupcake343434-Look02.png Sweetcupcake343434-Look01.jpg Sweetcupcake343434-Awards1.jpg Sweetcupcake343434-Awards2.png Sweetcupcake343434-Awards3.png Sweetcupcake343434-Awards4.jpg Sweetcupcake343434-BioPage.jpg Sweetcupcake343434-MainPage.jpg Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Celeb